


玩嫂子第三弹

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, gamora is transgender too, nebula is transgender, 扶她
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	玩嫂子第三弹

●高亮！！！此双星非彼双星，星云×星爵。  
●注意！！！此篇的卡魔拉和星云不是性转，不是性转，不是性转，就是简单粗暴大吊萌妹。  
●ntr有，彼得心机婊人设不崩，这篇可能拿的是另类貂蝉剧本。

 

星云初见着他的时候，一下子就被他那双亮得过分的蓝眼睛深深吸引了。

星爵面朝下直挺挺摔倒在地板上，浑身绑得严严实实，只有那颗倔犟的头颅还是不屈服地要起来。他费尽力气在原地左右挣动着，滑稽得像一条落了网还用铁头和尾巴狂甩地面的鱼，就为了仰起颈子直用力到青筋毕露，牙关也咬死了，连整个下颚线也紧绷得仿佛下一秒就要炸开似的。

他成功了，最后只留个扬得高高的尖下巴怼着她。

在那张蓬头垢面的脸上，一双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛彻底惊艳了星云。那两颗清亮得过分的蓝宝石在那间冰冷昏暗的禁闭室里是如此耀眼，那颜色让她想起她的名字，星云般璀璨夺目流光溢彩，每一次眼波流转都使人联想到碎屑星光。

她正被禁锢在悬浮装置之中等待下一次的身体机械维修，这事在泰坦上简直再正常不过，她总是输给她的姐姐卡魔拉。

她们都是萨诺斯的养女兼最忠心得力的手下，可是卡魔拉却偏偏哪里都要压星云一头，任务和决斗中卡魔拉从不手软毫不留情，她本身亦已成为一个传奇。

因着那一次次的惨败，于是星云自身就这样渐渐地被机械体所取代。星云审视着角落里那只一声不吭的小野猫，她打赌这一定是下场对决的最新战利品，那几样老掉牙的赏赐她早已腻味许久了。

这使她从未如此渴望过一场胜利！

几日过去，萨诺斯便又一次召集了她和卡魔拉，宣布最新的一场决斗即将开始。

“女儿们，我前几天路过无存知地时发现了这个小美人，原来之前那个宇宙灵球就是被他先你们一步给偷去了。既然灵球到手，看他这标志的小模样杀了又可惜，我就把他赏给这次的赢家当妻子吧。”

果然不出星云所料，这个被拐来的小美人真的成为了新的奖品。不得不说萨诺斯太了解她们姐妹的喜好，她的眼神始终黏在角落里那个被打理干净了的男人身上，几乎到了无法自拔的地步。但不幸的是，她在姐姐卡魔拉的眼里也看到了同样的惊艳和迷恋。

这下不太妙，只要是卡魔拉倾尽全力想要得到的东西，她至今还未失败过，自己的赢面太小了。

她也尽力了，但事实又一次残酷的证明，光是努力和信念没有什么卵用，在比往常多撑了几十个回合之后她仍旧输了。

星爵即将成为卡魔拉的新娘了。尽管她想当事人对她们两姐妹肯定一个也不喜欢，但是这完全由不得他，不管怎样，最后萨诺斯还是强迫他穿上结婚礼服，然后把他扔到了卡魔拉的床上去。

星云举起酒杯虚情假意地向姐姐卡魔拉祝酒，违心的说出对新人的祝福，对面的卡魔拉也了然的回了一个职业假笑就回房了。

毕竟新婚之夜，春宵一刻值千金，卡魔拉一点儿也不想把时间多浪费在跟塑料姐妹尬聊上，显然她对自己赢到手的小美人更有兴趣。

卡魔拉坐到床边，颇好心的给这个被拐来的老婆松了绑。

“你叫什么名字？”

“...彼得•奎尔。”

“我的名字萨诺斯应该早就告诉过你了吧？我就不再介绍了。”

“你帮我解开绳子，就不怕我跑了？”

“我既然敢放开你，就敢保证你出不了这间房。你来这几天，这泰坦是个什么地方恐怕自己心里也有了点数？怪只怪你招惹了不该惹的人，不过只要你肯老实跟着我，我发誓至少永远保你周全。”

卡魔拉说着一手箍住了彼得的双臂，另一只开始扒起了他繁复的礼服。彼得用力地又踢又打，又抖了几次机灵仍旧没能挣脱开来，他混宇宙海盗那一套在卡魔拉这个精通宇宙97％格斗技能的人面前简直就是小女儿撒娇。要不说卡魔拉是专业杀手呢，那手速快的，于是不管彼得如何抗拒，但几十秒后双双还是赤诚相见了。

“...你要干嘛？你这个变态放开我！”

“刚才的话让你以为我是个好人？婚礼都办了，是什么让你还没有半点当我妻子的自觉？”

彼得脸红了，他开始觉得自己像在做梦，一个荒诞无比的梦。他不由自主地往对面扫了两眼，他这所谓的“丈夫”长得完全就是个女性或者说是雌性的模样，脸蛋柔和漂亮，一对浑圆的乳房也是高高挺立在胸前，只是在她的两腿中间本该有的没有，却多了一根不该有的巨大阴茎。

哦，他该惊讶，又不该惊讶的，毕竟这是在宇宙里头，什么样稀奇古怪的物种他没碰见过，就算雌雄同体也不稀奇。

话虽这么说，但是真到了要被这个大屌美女操屁眼的档口，彼得一时间还是有点接受不了。然而卡魔拉却管不得这么多，她向来就是个冷血行动派，直接抓着彼得的肩膀让他翻了个身，又把腰一手肘打下去，两条白生生的大腿也强制掰开了，硬生生拐成了个撅着屁股等操的羞耻姿势。

“呜...”彼得被卡魔拉毫不留情地快速摆弄着，整个人都被整懵了。身体才刚反应过来肩膀和腰都痛得要命，被暴露在空气中的屁眼就又突然感到有根又热又硬的东西抵在上面跃跃欲试了。

“别...你别插进去啊...”彼得又惊慌又羞耻的恳求她，毕竟长这么大他后面可还没被人开过苞呢。可是他越紧张，屁眼就收缩得越厉害，简直快要把她的龟头给吸进去。

“是吗？我看你的屁眼不这么想。”

卡魔拉抓住彼得那两半浑圆的臀肉，一下就把整个头部插了进去。

彼得尖叫了两声，眼睛瞪的老大，屁眼也紧紧地裹住了粗大的龟头。

“你的屁眼比我以前上过的任何一个都要紧，彼得。这个新婚之夜，我很满意。”

说着卡魔拉就把阴茎剩下的部分也一次插了进去，彼得也只能无助地承受着她接下来无情地操干。当那根粗大的肉棒完全插进了他的屁眼里，卡魔拉搂着他的腰把他抱起来狠狠干时，彼得也同时能感觉到贴在他背上那对温软丰满的乳房，他确实是正在被一个长了屌的女人干着。

也许是外星种族差异，在这个新婚夜里，彼得在不知道被卡魔拉射了几次之后终于认清了现实，最后他只能哭喊着叫她老公各种恳求才教她停止了这场性事。

两三天过去，彼得终于暂时认命了，他的身体已经彻底任由卡魔拉霸占和支配了。被灭霸绑架到泰坦当儿媳妇，在他苦难而又意外纷呈的一生里，这也许也不会是最糟糕的一次经历。

星云无疑是过得郁闷的，无聊的，事实上她认为这段时间被收养的兄弟姐妹里以来快乐的只有新娶了老婆的卡魔拉。那个彼得奎尔，现在星云终于知道了他的名字，在他成为她名义上的嫂子之后。

已经成为人妻的他看上去还是那样迷人，那性感的腰背曲线和挺翘浑圆的屁股让星云每次偶遇都忍不住想要伸手去摸一摸。可是她姐姐卡魔拉对老婆看的很严，除非她自己也在场陪同，否则彼得总被她关在房间里不能出来。

但是这两天卡魔拉又接了一个单人重要任务，这一走起码有一个把月不会在泰坦，她的机会终于到了，星云想。

卡魔拉走后，星云就每天都到姐姐的房门前徘徊，试图佯装偶遇，果然第三天时，她看见彼得大着胆子独自出了房门。

星云立刻凑上去搭讪，彼得有点羞涩的回过头来答话，大概是突然被她吓了一跳，手里端着的碗盘也不小心掉到了地上。在彼得低下身子去收拾时，她意外发现因着彼得今天只穿了一件低胸的T恤，以她的角度看去几乎整个白嫩丰满胸脯都直接尽收眼底了。

“对不起，你有什么事吗？”

“嫂子，你的衣服穿那么少，冷不冷？”说着星云就鬼迷心窍的放弃了原本循序渐进的追求，控制不住地就直接从后面扑上去紧紧抱住了彼得。

“放开我，你想干什么？！”彼得心里一惊，立刻使劲的挣扎起来，奈何这星云全身上下除了大脑全是机械体，任凭他怎么反抗也不能真正伤她分毫。

“去我姐姐的床上玩，你说好不好？”

彼得这下明白星云想要干什么了，但怎么拒绝都没有用，他再次像新婚夜一样被星云按到了床上开始脱衣服。

彼得这时早知道该死了逃脱的心，可是他一想到星云既然全身都是机械体，那……一想这地方总是让他忍不住的心惊肉跳。

果真如他所料，当星云也脱完衣服之后，他果然看见一根粗壮的机械阴茎立在她胯下。这般物件要是插进他的屁眼洞里可还受得了？彼得立时害怕起来。

“好妹妹，这使不得，不能插进来...”

“怎么？嫌我这铁棒子不如我姐姐的好？”星云生平最恼有人笑话她这个，原本身体被改造就是不得已，现在连个上床的姘头也挑拣起来，她更是火气上涨要干死这个小婊子。

彼得见她似是要发飙，刚想澄清一下，还未来得及说话，就被掰开屁眼把整根铁棒子杵了进去。

“啊啊啊——痛！别插了...”

“嗯啊...啊...我不是...想嫌弃你...啊啊！”

“嗯...好粗...好深...不要了...”

可是不管彼得怎么辩解求饶，星云都再没回半个字，只铁了心狠狠地干他。那冰冷的铁柱上甚至还精细地模仿真阴茎雕刻了青筋脉络，又冷又硬地在彼得的屁眼里大开大合的戳来戳去，直干得他哭叫起来。

不知被操了多久，彼得渐渐感觉到星云越干越快，像是要高潮了。按理来说被改造后的星云应该射不出精液来了，可是当她真正高潮时，她竟然还是在彼得的小穴深处射出了大量热液来，彼得也只得惊诧地忍受了热水的浇灌。

彼得原以为星云只要拿他寻开心罢了，玩一回新鲜便能了事，却不料接下来就是一直被翻来覆去的操干，被射得连小腹都开始隐隐的鼓了起来。

“你知道吗，机器永远不会疲惫。”

已经被内射了八次的彼得惊恐地反应过来星云暗示了什么，他真怕自己今天会被她活活干死在床上。

“不要...求你了...只要你想，以后...每天我都可以陪你，只是今天千万不要一直操我了...要坏掉了...”彼得考虑一番，最终还是羞耻的决定跟星云作个交易。

星云不回答，反倒把手放到彼得鼓起的小腹上来回的用力按压，本来肚子里的水就涨得他难受，屁眼又在被大铁棒给堵着，这一通乱按顿时就叫彼得又哭了出来。

“别按了...要被玩坏了...”

星云终于玩够消了气，才抽出了那根机械阴茎让水能流出来，而此时彼得已经是瘫在床上被干得发虚了。

一个月，说长不长说短不短，卡魔拉终于回来了。

明知道姐姐回来后就不能再像以前那样放肆，但是星云每每看见站在卡魔拉身边低眉顺眼的彼得，却更加忍不住的心痒痒起来。

这种看得见却碰不着的折磨几乎要将她逼疯，特别是在隔三差五大家一起吃饭的时候。全是因为坐在对面裹得严严实实的彼得，总是害她忍不住要着魔地盯着他看，看他露出来那一小段光洁的脖颈，看他刚喝过水还亮晶晶的嘴唇和帮自己递碗那双白嫩纤长的手，她的目光简直一秒也移不开眼。

她想也许自己的表现太过露骨了，也不知道坐在边上的灭霸和卡魔拉看着会怎么想，这搞不好可是要连脑子都被换成芯片的事。

就在一边忐忑不安一边迷恋彼得这样过了几天后，星云发现卡魔拉不仅没发觉猫腻，反而最近好像任务繁杂起来，也开始不大管彼得的行动了。

这时候她又有机会可以和她的好嫂子偷情了。可是最近好几次，彼得都一副郁郁寡欢的样子，星云好几次想问他，他都是欲言又止的，更让星云着急上火起来。

“星云，我在想，要是以后一辈子也能一并跟着你就好了。”

“你怎...”

“突然自作多情了，就当我刚才什么也没说过吧。”

“不，你刚说的都是真的？想要一辈子跟着我做我的人？”

“这都是些劳什子梦话罢了，你姐姐不说，到萨诺斯那里咱两个是万万都没有活路的...”

“不，既然你有心，几个月后等我便是。”

“你想干什么？听说灭霸不是正在搞什么无限战争要统一宇宙吗？他那样厉害，你又何必为我几句痴话去以卵击石呢？”

“灭霸，不会再是我们的阻碍。”

星云大笑着说完了这句话，她能感觉到自己的身体正在用力的发着抖，不是因为惧怕，而是过度的兴奋和激动。是的，她等这一天恐怕已经等得太久了，彼得今天的话只是一颗雷而已，就算没有彼得的推动，她想她仍会毫不犹豫地斩下灭霸的头颅，总有一天。

彼得贴心的带上了房门，他的脸上带着隐隐的快意。

几个月后

星云戴着无限手套斩下了灭霸的头颅，卡魔拉也被吸进了灵魂宝石中，她终于赢了！并且还当了一回唯一的赢家！

星云那副骄傲自信的姿态，看上去就像是一个真正凯旋的战士，基地却冷清得很，哪里也不见那个人。她又大踏步地走进大厅，忍不住开始像只耻高气昂的公鸡巡视起领地，一眼就瞧见了桌上留的一张纸条：

感谢你做我生命里的英雄。

——The End——


End file.
